


turnabout's fair play

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: It's Lem’s turn to be quiet.





	turnabout's fair play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



> Happy birthday alix!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like this!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you to maddie, for looking this over and being my cheer squad always.

Lem had been talking for a while. Fero wasn’t sure of the exact time length, if he was being honest. He was mostly just tuning in and out of what Lem was saying as they lay on the surprisingly plush couch in their room at the inn. It was a large couch for a halfling, but for an orc and a halfling it was a bit of a squeeze. They were used to close quarters though, and there was something soothing about leaning back against the warmth of Lem, feeling the rumble of his voice through his chest.

 

Lem had a nice voice, and Fero was really trying to concentrate on that and not on what he was actually saying.

 

“... which leads back into what I was saying about the Rosemerrow economy,” said Lem, “and how it’s built on such a flawed groundwork that--”

 

Actually, maybe his voice wasn’t  _ that _ nice. Fero really didn’t want to hear about Rosemerrow economics for the next hour.

 

“Hey Lem,” said Fero, wriggling around to face him, “can you shut up for minute?”

 

Lem blinked at him. “I-- what?”

 

Fero patted Lem’s chest. “Just like for a minute.”

 

“I will not,” huffed Lem, “Anyway, as I was saying--”

 

“Lem.”

 

“--the economy of Rosemerrow--”

 

“ _ Lem _ .”

 

“--is flawed by its very nature--”

 

“That’s  _ it _ ,” said Fero.

 

Quickly, and without really thinking about it, Fero shoved his fingers into Lem’s mouth. Lem made a startled noise, trying to draw back, but Fero moved forwards, clambering onto Lem’s lap for an easier angle.

 

“Ha!” said Fero, pleased. “There!”

 

Lem’s eyes widened, then narrowed. Fero felt Lem lick the pads of his fingers, lightly and then more slowly, more deliberately. Fero suppressed a shiver but his expression must have given him away and Lem smirked around his fingers.

 

Fero pulled his hand back. “Hey, that’s not fair.”

 

“I think it was perfectly fair,” said Lem, “Now, where was I…”

 

Fero groaned. “Lem, come on, can’t you just not talk about this for like  _ a second _ ?”

 

“I already  _ have _ not talked about it for longer than that,” said Lem.

 

“When?”

 

“When you had your fingers in my mouth,” said Lem.

 

Lem’s cheeks suddenly flushed a deep green and Fero grinned. He had an  _ excellent  _ idea. 

 

“Hey, yeah, that’s  _ right _ ,” said Fero, “I guess I’ll just have to keep doing that, then.”

 

Fero felt Lem shift under him, and his grin widened.

 

“I--” Lem cleared his throat, “That’s… it’s impractical.”

 

“No it’s not.”

 

“You can’t just keep putting your fingers in my mouth every time you don’t want me to talk about something,” said Lem, the flush spreading down his neck. A fluttery-hot feeling settled in the pit of Fero's stomach. 

 

“Lem,” said Fero, “you’re absolutely right.”

 

“I… am?” said Lem suspiciously.

 

“You are,” said Fero, “That’s why I’ll just have to find something else for your mouth to do.”

 

Fero lifted himself up slightly, feeling smug as Lem’s hips made a small motion to follow his. He pressed at Lem’s shoulders, pushing him down until he was half lying on the couch. Lem wriggled, shifting so that one of his legs was slung over the side of the couch and the other was resting on the floor. He looked up at Fero questioningly, the flush on his face and next deepening and his hair already slightly mussed.

 

Fero took a moment to enjoy this first small victory before moving on to the next, bringing their hips together. Lem’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip. While Lem was sufficiently distracted, Fero wriggled out of his pants, crawling up Lem’s body.

 

Lem’s eyes snapped open, inhaling sharply at the sight of Fero above him. The moment stretched, and Lem tentatively put his hands on Fero’s thighs. Fero put his hands over Lem’s larger ones, pressing them in place. Lem bit his lip.

 

Fero smirked. “See? You’d  _ much _ rather be doing this than talking about boring old Rosemerrow.”

 

Lem made a face. “That’s completely--”

 

“No more talking,” said Fero.

 

He felt Lem’s hands flex on his thighs as he ground down onto Lem’s mouth, Lems grip not quite hard enough to be bruises. Yet.

 

Fero tugged Lem’s hair, guiding him to exactly where Fero wanted him. Fero kept one hand tight in Lem’s hair, rucking up his shirt with the other so he could roll a nipple between his fingers. Lem moaned under him, the sound buzzing through him, making Fero gasp. 

 

Lem was staring up at him, eyes dark and wanting. Fero arched his back showily, moaning loudly. He felt the couch move as Lem’s body shifted, and Fero looked over his shoulder. Lem’s hips twitched upwards, his pants tented uncomfortably. Fero smirked down at Lem, grinding down harder.

 

“All those times you told  _ me _ to be quiet,” gasped Fero, “who knew  _ you’d _ be so into being told to shut up?”

 

Lem shuddered again, his whine muffled as Fero rolled his hips against Lem’s mouth. Fero moved faster, feeling Lem quicken his tongue in turn, teasing over his clit. Time turned hazy again, as it had when Lem had been talking earlier, only now it was a haze of heat and sensation, Fero’s awareness shrinking to Lem underneath him, Lem’s own small moans, how Lem followed the slightest pressure of his hand.

 

“So quiet,” said Fero, “so good for me, doing just what I asked. For once.”

 

Lem focussed in on his clit, laving over it with his tongue until Fero was shuddering, the muscles of his thighs trembling. He felt his slick spread over Lem, twitching as Lem eagerly licked the inside of his thighs until clean.

 

Fero flopped backwards, breathing hard and leaning back heavily on Lem's stomach. Lem looked at him, slack-jawed and panting and absolutely, blissfully, not saying a goddamn thing about the economics of Rosemerrow. Fero traced a finger over Lem’s swollen lips and slick tusks. 

 

Fero leant forward to kiss him, tasting himself in Lem’s mouth. Lem’s hands stroked down his back, trembling a little. Fero pulled back, just a little, so that their lips were still brushing as he spoke.

 

“Got you to shut up.”

 

Lem huffed an annoyed breath, pulling back further. “By cheating!”

 

“Did not,” said Fero.

 

“Did so,” said Lem.

 

“Did not,” said Fero. “Just admit I won.”

 

“It’s not a competition,” said Lem. “And also, you did  _ not _ .”

 

Fero leaned backwards, sliding a hand down Lem’s stomach, pressing the heel of his hand against Lem’s length. Lem gasped, his hips bucking up sharply.

 

“You’re  _ really _ not going to admit I won?” said Fero, letting his touch go feather-light.

 

Lem bit his lip. “You didn’t.”

 

Fero traced a finger down Lem. “ _ Really _ ?”

 

“You didn’t,” said Lem, sounding strained.

 

Fero paused. “Okay.”

 

He slid off Lem’s chest and moved to put his pants back on.

 

“What,” said Lem.

 

Fero shrugged.

 

“Oh come on,” said Lem, “Fero, you can’t just--”

 

Fero let his pants dangle from one hand. “Just admit I won.”

 

Lem huffed a breath. “Fero, that’s-- I mean-- come on--”

 

Fero raised his eyebrows at Lem, then slowly moved to start putting his pants on.

 

“Okay, okay,” said Lem, “If it’s  _ that _ important to you… you won.”

 

“You’re damn right I did!” said Fero, dropping his pants and crawling back onto Lem’s lap.

 

“Now it’s your turn to be quiet,” said Lem.

 

Their afternoon was turning out much less peaceful than it had started. Fero grinned. He was going to enjoy this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
